


Please Don't - NSFW

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Sort of an AU, where Drake and Freya Lincoln (MC) have been sneaking around behind Liam's back for months. Their sudden engagement announcement rattles Drake and he is alone in a bar, drowning his feelings in whiskey, when Freya sneaks away to find him.





	Please Don't - NSFW

Drake sat at the bar, his heart broken, his body feeling warmer than usual. He was on his fourth glass of whiskey, waiting to feel nothing. All that consumed his mind was Freya. How just a few nights ago, she was wrapped in him arms, kissing him, loving only him. At the thought, he finishes the whiskey in his glass with one large swallow. Leaning over, he picks up the bottle, pouring himself another glass. He doesn’t see her standing in the doorway. Which is why he is startled when he turns and there she is. Sitting right next to him. Wearing that tight, red dress that still drove him mad. Her hair flowing down her back, a red flower that matched her dress, tucked behind one of her ears. No doubt put there by Liam. He doesn’t try to hide his desire for her. She can see it burning in his eyes, as he takes yet another sip of his whiskey. Freya isn’t sure what to say. So she doesn’t say anything. They sit in silence for a moment. Before she leans over the bar and grabs a glass, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

“Linc, if you take a sip of that, I’m going to want to rip that dress off of you and fuck you on that bar” Drake says, slightly slurring his words

Freya lifts the glass halfway to her lips. Wondering if she should really tempt him right now. She decides she should try it. See if he will follow through. She raises the glass to her lips, waiting for him to look at her before taking a small sip. His eyes widen slightly and she downs the rest of the whiskey in her glass. Drake follows before smashing his glass down on the bar. He gets up and steadies himself. Never breaking eye contact with Freya. He grabs her hips, pulling her to him. She rests her hands on his chest, as their faces begin to close the distance between them. They lock eyes, Drake’s lips hovering barely an inch from Freyas.

“I’m not his, Drake” Freya whispers “I’m yours”

Drake’s head spins. His best friends girl. How did this get so messy? How did an innocent night under the stars and in the wine cellar, turn into this? Drake wants to kiss her so badly. He can feel himself hardening, trying to not think about being in between her legs again.

He drops his hands from Freyas hips. He takes a step back. His face is a mix of desire and bewilderment.

“I can’t do this to him” Drake says

“What’s so different now, that it was okay before?” Freya asks, a surprised look on her face.

Drake ignores her question. He sits down on a bar stool and runs a hand through his hair.

“Have you fucked him too? Have you been wrapping both of us around your pretty little fingers?” Drake stammers at Freya

Freya takes a step closer to him. She gently pulls his face towards hers, so she can gaze into his deep brown eyes. Hoping to reconnect with him. He feels so distant to her. Like a long lost lover.

“No.” Freya says

“You’re a bad liar, Linc” Drake says, pouring himself the last of the whiskey

Freya grabs the glass of whiskey from Drake, she downs the whole glass. Drake no longer able to contain his excitement from her. She looks down and notices the bulge in his pants and she knows she’s gotten through to him. She slowly slides herself up and onto the bar. She turns and gets on all fours in front of Drake, giving him a clear view of her breasts. Drake doesn’t look away, she’s so beautiful. He doesn’t want to look away. She lowers herself a little, so he lips are hovering over his again.

“Fuck Linc, why do you do this to me?” He says as his lips crash into hers

He can taste the whiskey. His whole body is buzzing. He grabs her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She straddles him as she wraps her arms around his waist. He reaches for the zipper on the back of her dress, he grabs it and hastily pulls it down. He runs his hand over her bare back, leaving her lips to kiss her neck, working his way down to her breasts. He pulls the fabric of her dress off of her breasts, to gently suck on her nipples. Which makes her moan slightly. She gently moves her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against him. He can feel her warm, moist center against his slacks. He reaches down with his free hand, pushing up the bottom of her dress. He breathes in sharply, when he realizes she isn’t wearing any underwear. He pulls back for a moment and looks at Freya.

She planned this.

Drake wants to stop her. He wants to tell her this is wrong. But he can’t think straight. All he can smell is her and the whiskey now on both of their breaths. He pulls her back into him by the back of her neck, their lips crashing together once more. Suddenly her hand is trailing down his stomach, pulling his belt apart. Unzipping his pants and grabbing at him. He tilts his head back a little, as she inserts him into her.

“I love you Drake and I want you” Freya moans into Drake’s ear “I want you now”

“Oh hell” Drake says as he thrusts into her

He let’s go of all of his guilt for the moment. Pushing Liam as far as he can out of his mind. He gently bites Freya’s breast, as he begins to pump into her faster. He slowly stands up, carrying Freya by the back of her things. He gently lays her down on the bar, pulling her closer to him, making her moan louder than she should have. He begins to thrust faster and harder. He knows she’s close when her thighs tighten around him and they come together, as Drake leans over and kisses her. They stay that way for a moment, not wanting it to end.

“This is over” Drake says, a hint of despair in his voice

He lifts himself off of her. He pulls her up and fixes his pants, rebuckling his belt. Freya turns and moves her hair to the side. Drake steps towards her and zips up her dress for her. He pulls the zipper so slowly, taking in the sight of her one last time, in this intimate way. She leans over to put her heels back on and Drake see the red flower, laying on the bar.

He almost feels sick for a moment. He picks up the flower and steps towards Freya again. As gently as he can, he tucks the flower back into her hair. Resting his hand on her cheek before her face feels like fire on his palm.

“Bye Linc” Drake says, a tear glistening in his eye, as he turns and leaves Freya alone in the bar.


End file.
